Kouichi Sakurai
Kouichi is Ruka's older brother and childhood friend of the protagonist, which makes him one of the main "princes" of TMGS3. Although his appearance is considered "scary" and isn't what you would typically think of as a main male lead in the TMGS series, Kouichi is very loyal and has kind heart. He deeply cares about the protagonist and his brother. Though due to his past, he has a habit of getting into fights whether he likes it or not. He often ditches school, which often leads to him being chased down by Himuro or Osako as they attempt to block his escape. He also owns a motorcycle, which is not allowed at the school. 'Dating' *'Meeting Requirements:' Automatically at the beginning *'Nicknames' Neutral: Kouichi-kun, Kou-kun Friends: Kou, Kouichi Likes: Kou-chan, Aniki, Danna (Husband) Never: Sakurai-kun, Sakurai-Ani Likes, Dislikes, Tips: * Favorite Outfit Style: Vivid, Sexy, Ultra Vivid, Ultra Sexy, Wild * Disliked Outfit Style: Cute * Swimsuit: Striped Bikini Ideal Dates: *Amusement Park (Jet Coaster) *Beach (Summer/Winter) *Bowling Arena (Bowling) *Event Hall (Tongari Bozu) *Flea Market *Forest Park (Autumn/Winter) *Habataki Castle *Habataki Mountain (Leaf-viewing/Ski) *Museum (Vintage Bike Exhibition) *Planetarium *Waterfront Park (Brick Path) Disliked Dates: *Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel, Haunted House) *Aquarium (Normal, Dolphin Show) *Forest Park (Summer) *Karaoke Box *Skating Rink *Zoo (Alpacas) 'Date Answers' Beach * "Dive into the blue!" Bowling Arena * (Darts) "Who are you asking? Bring it on!" His Room * "What a unique room." Waterfront Park * (Cruise) "I can smell the ocean." 'Gift Giving' Birthday Gifts *'1st Year:' Plastic Model of SR400 > Motorbike Movie Poster *'2nd Year:' Vintage Bike Emblem > American License Plate > Eyebrow *'3rd Year:' Vintage Mini Car > Vintage Billfold > ガチ･ブラックのソフビ人形 Christmas Gift: *1 Rich: Keychain with LED Lightbulbs *10 Rich: Antique Radio 'From Him:' 'Birthday' *''1st Year:'' Oldies CD *''2nd Year:'' Primrose Cloisonne Ring (Tokimeki state) *''3rd Year:'' Vintage Milk-Glass Mug, Primrose Crystal Ring 'Christmas' *''1st Year:'' Used Wrench Set *''2nd Year:'' Keychain with SR400 Logo *''3rd Year:'' 'SP Oldies Record 'White Day *''1st Year:'' Vintage Bike Photobook (friendly and up) *''2nd Year:'' Oldies Picture Record (likes and up) 'Valentines Day' *'Type:' Wild, Pop *'Topping:' White Bon Bon, Bitter Chocolate, Heart Choco Topping 3, Green Tea Powder, Bitter Choco+ Almond+Bitter Choco Topping+Cashew *'Favorite Topping: '''Candy Cane, Whisky Bonbons 'Walkthrough' Ending Requirements *Art 150 *Sports 150 *Social 150 *Charm 70 If your study is 0, you can still get the guy, but then you will have to take extra classes, so think carefully CGs '(1) Meeting ' ''Requirements: Automatic (2) First Impression ' ''Requirements: 1st Year, May 1; Automatic '(3) Cornered ' Requirements: Winter uniform; walk home with him. '(4) In Front of the Church ' Requirements: Summer; Likes and up; Automatic '(5) At the Park ' Requirements: 3rd Year, January; Ruka's affection must be friendly or below; Likes and up '(6) Arrest ' Requirements: After viewing previous CG '(7) School Play ' Requirements: 3rd Year School Culture Festival; choose to participate in the school play instead of club activity (if any); Likes and up; Kouichi's affection is the highest '(8) Smile for the Camera ' Requirements: 2nd Year School Trip; Likes and up; Kouichi's affection must be higher than Ruka's '(9) Cafe (Winter Uniform) ' Requirements: Invite him to the cafe after school during winter/spring. '(10) Cafe (Summer Uniform) ' Requirements: Invite him to the cafe after school during summer/autumn. '''(11) Planetarium Requirements: Spring; Date at Planetarium; Likes and up (12) "It's just a joke..." Requirements: August; Date at Amusement Park (Haunted House); Likes and up (13) Top Score Requirements: Autumn; Date at Game Center; Neutral and up (14) Weak Spot Requirements: Winter; Date at Skating Rink; must be your first date at the skating rink; Likes and up (15) The Sound of Thunder Requirements: Summer; Date at the Beach; Likes and up (16) Service with a Smile Requirements: Work at STALLION Gasoline Stand; Friends and up (17) After the Christmas Party Requirements: 3rd Year Christmas; Likes and up; Kouichi's affection is the highest (18) Confession Requirements: Fulfill Kouichi's normal ending requirements. (19) (20) (21) Confession 2 Requirements: Agree to his confession. (22) Best Friend's Confession Requirements: Fulfill Best Friends ending requirements (23) Future Requirements: After the end credits 'CGs' Click to go to image Kouichi's CG Gallery Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS3 Dateable Characters